Hideki Kurosawa
Hideki Kurosawa is one of the main characters in the fanfiction project by AthrunZala00 called Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. He is also one of the main characters in the Tenth Series of Board Game. He is a resident of Tokyo, Japan, who has a huge interest in dueling. He is mostly seen with his childhood friends, Izumi Fujioka and Sora Kamioka, and continues to stay friends with Izumi after Sora leaves on his Legendary Number journey. He is a student attending Aoyama High School, where he is currently a senior. He will be the tenth series's representation of AthrunZala's best friend, and will be voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Hideki takes on the appearance of a wild, high school student; however, he is quite normal as well. The picture above shows Hideki's appearance during warmer months. However, the only addition he adds in winter months is a jacket. His hair is dark blue, and wrapped in a long ponytail that sticks out everywhere, since his hair is very spiky. His eyes are red, representing the favorite color of the real person he represents. His personality is exactly the same as it was when he was younger, except he is even wilder. He has skills in both dueling and hand-to-hand combat. He is phenomenal at dueling, being able to beat any opponent, except Sora. As for hand-to-hand combat, he was a fighter in middle and high school, having to defend Sora and Izumi. Thanks to this and other training, he can take care of multiple enemies at once with his fists, making him expectional at hand-to-hand combat. Hideki's Past The only detail known about Hideki's past so far is that he was childhood friends with Izumi and Sora. The three have many fun memories together that have yet to be talked about. Relationships Hideki has many relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Izumi Fujioka: One of Hideki's childhood friends. Because of her tough outer personality, these two get along well. These two are close, but not as close at Izumi is to Sora. The two are still friends even in their last year at high school. Sora Kamioka: One of Sora's childhood friends. He is Hideki's best friend, and will do anything for Hideki's sake. When Sora attempts to leave, Hideki steps in to stop him with a duel. Sora wins and ultimately leaves, but the two still think about each other. Asuka Sakagami: Hideki's girlfriend. The two have been together for a year, but the two act almost the same. Therefore, they easily became attached to each other. Kiyomi Nagasawa and Hikaru Mizutani: Two other friends that Hideki and Izumi hang out with. Along with Asuka, this group always hangs out whenever they have free time. Suzume Kurogane and Nobuyuki Endo: Two more friends of Hideki, who also happen to be in a relationship with each other, like Hideki and Asuka are. They are also including in the group of friends, but are not as available to hang out. Hideki's Decks Hideki uses two Decks: one for the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross, and one for the Tenth Series of Board Game. Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross Deck Hideki uses a Battlin' Boxer Deck in the fanfiction project, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cross. This deck focuses on the Battlin' Boxer, which is used to represent Hideki's ability in fist fighting. The main focus of this deck is to quickly summon monsters, so he can summon Xyz Monsters, like Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke and his ace card, one of the Legendary Numbers, Number 39: Legendary Boxer. Tenth Series Board Game Deck This deck is unknown at the moment. However, it is expected that Hideki will be using the Battlin' Boxer Deck in the Tenth Series as well. Notes